Inevitable
by starkid1directioner
Summary: 'No you won't get any hairier than you are now.' I paused, looking at his long hair. 'Though I doubt you could become any hairier.' I was rewarded with a small smile. 'Now rest for a while and don't go in to work tomorrow alright' 'Healers orders' He quirked an eyebrow. 'Healers orders.' I confirmed, pressing a kiss to his cheek.


Inevitable

'Where is he?' I asked running into the room, my eyes scanning the room to look for any sign him.

'In his room,' Molly said walking up to me.

Not wasting a second I rushed up the stairs, taking them two at a time as I headed straight for his room. Molly called my name and I paused by his door.

'Fleur left.' She whispered quietly, trying not to wake him.

'Phlegm _left_ him? Why?'

'She took one look at him and left.' Setting a hand onto my arm, she looked me in the eye. 'He's already lost his fiancé I don't think he'll cope if he lost his best friend too.'

'I'd never leave him Molly.' I lowered my voice and set a hand onto the door knob.

'Good.' She opened up my palm and set phlegm's engagement ring in my hand. 'Give it back to him.'

I nodded before walking into the room and moving towards his bed. My breath caught as I saw the scars on his face.

Werewolf. He'd been attacked by a werewolf.

He was still unconscious and I moved towards his bed and set the ring onto his desk. Brushing some of his hair gently off of his forehead I watched his forehead crease in pain as I traced his scars with my fingers.

Summoning my supplies with a swish of my wand, I set to work by pulling my hair into a messy bun. Diluting a cleansing potion I cleaned his wounds before healing them completely with a paste.

Setting a small pain potion onto his desk, I healed the rest of his wounds and turned to leave. Pausing when I heard him groan I looked back at him.

I moved back to his side and handed him the pain potion quickly. He froze, his eyes moving to the ring.

Swallowing the potion, he turned to me, his eyes blank. 'She left me.' I nodded.

He sighed. 'I got attacked by a werewolf. Does that mean I'm going to transform?'

'No you won't get any hairier than you are now.' I paused, looking at his long hair. 'Though I doubt you could become any hairier.' I was rewarded with a small smile. 'Now rest for a while and don't go in to work tomorrow alright?'

'Healers orders?' He quirked an eyebrow.

'Healers orders.' I confirmed, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

'Are you on your break?'

Looking up from my work, I smiled as I saw Bill standing in the doorway. 'I was just going to head out for lunch.'

'Can I join you?'

'Sure.' I frowned at him. 'Didn't I tell you to stay in bed?'

He wrapped an arm around my waist to prepare for apparation. 'Taking my best friend out for lunch is hardly straining myself.'

'Yeah whatever Weasley whatever.'

I closed my eyes as he apparated us away and I wondered whether I'd ever get used to the sensation.

As the food was placed before me I looked up at Bill. 'Alright spill it Weasley. What do you want?'

'What? I can't take my best friend out for lunch without needing something?'

'You can but I know you too well to believe that you would.' I paused as he held out a piece of chocolate cake out towards me. He was trying to butter me up for something. I raised an eyebrow, unconvinced.

'Move in with me.'

'Excuse me?' I asked, not knowing if I'd heard him correctly.

'Remember when we first left Hogwarts and we moved in together?' He slipped his arm round my shoulder and squeezed me once. 'It'll be like the good old times.'

So like it was before phlegm I thought. 'Why not?' I muttered hugging him close for a small second.

'Fleur.' I froze and untangled myself from his grip and looked at the quarter veela standing before us. She looked down at me and her eyes flashed dangerously.

'Bill. It could be considered dangerous to be seen hugging another woman before your fiancé.'

'I thought you stopped being my fiancé when you left the ring at my house.'

'That was a mistake,' she said slowly, trailing her hand down his arm. I froze when I saw her; she was trying to use her veela appeal. I felt Bill grip my hand under the table and rub the back of it with his thumb. 'Take me back.'

'I have no interest in marrying someone who is shallow enough to leave me for a few scars.' He spoke firmly and stood before offering me his hand.

I took his silently and retracted it slowly when I saw phlegm's gaze burn into my hand. Bill took my hand anyway and pulled me to his side.

'It's because of _her_ isn't it? Even when we were engaged she had her claws dug into you.'

'Fleur. _Enough_.'

'Bill you can't expect me to cook your breakfast without your help.' I heard him pad into the kitchen and turned instantly to hide my blush. 'Would it kill you to put on a shirt?'

'Oh you love it really,' he muttered wrapping his arm around my waist and hugging me from behind.

Elbowing him in the gut, I waited for him to let go of me. 'Put on a shirt!'

He laughed in reply as he left the room. When someone called my name, I jumped and grabbed my wand instinctively. I relaxed when I noticed that it was Molly.

'Can I talk to you?' She asked.

'Of course you can.' I offered her a seat. 'Do you want some breakfast?'

'I'd hate to intrude.'

'You're not intruding.' I set a plate down before her and sat across from her. 'What is it you wanted to talk to me about?'

'Your relationship with Bill.' When she saw me furrow my eyebrows, she patted my hand slightly. 'There's no need to look so worried dear. I approve completely, he needs a girl like you.'

'Molly,' I said quietly, hearing Bill in the room next door. 'You've misunderstood there's nothing going on. _At all_.'

She just sent me a knowing look as Bill walked into the room.

'Mum, how have you been?' He pressed a kiss to her forehead and looked at me over her head, wondering why she was here. I shrugged.

Molly stood and prepared to leave. 'Bill do you really have to have such long hair?'

'She prefers it that way,' he said motioning over to me. I rolled my eyes as I met Molly's knowing gaze before flooed away.

'You're going to work today right?' I asked as I set his plate before him.

'Yes.'

'Alright. Don't work yourself too hard and if you feel any strain what so ever you come straight home.' I levelled him a look when he rolled his eyes. 'And before you ask, yes it is healer's orders.'

I moved to press a kiss to his cheek and froze when he turned his head suddenly. Pulling back quickly I cleared my throat uncomfortably and walked over to the floo.

'St. Mungo's!'

As the flames engulfed me I closed my eyes knowing that the kiss meant a lot more to me than it did to him.

'Bill we have to talk about it,' I said walking into his room without knocking. He looked up from his desk and sighed as if he was annoyed.

I should've been the one that was annoyed! He was the one that kissed me and he was the one that was now avoiding me.

'What about?'

Crossing my arms over my chest, I gave him a flat look. 'You know what about.'

He stood up and leaned against the desk. 'What's there to talk about? I kissed you and you pulled back. End of story.'

'Bill don't do this alright. A kiss is meant to mean something-'

'Yeah well it did mean something.'

I moved towards his door. 'I care about you Bill and I love you but I won't become your rebound.'

'You won't become a rebound.' Stopping at the sound of his voice I turned back to face him. 'I never meant for it to happen. I never meant for Fleur to become a rebound for you.'

'She was a rebound for me?' I asked quietly.

He nodded. 'But she's so beautiful and-'

'You're the only one I see.' He muttered sweeping me into his arms and pressing me against him. He lowered his head slightly. 'Back away now and we can go back to being just friends or our relationship changes completely.'

'I don't think we've ever been _just_ _friends_.' I said leaning up to meet him half way.


End file.
